Le Royaume de Panem
by D. C. Jack
Summary: AU - Katniss Everdeen est une simple fermière vivant avec sa mère et sa sœur. Elle refuse de se marier afin de ne pas abandonner Primrose. Jusqu'au jour où elle n'a plus le choix : elle rejoint le château du roi fou, Snow Ier. Son destin lui échappe lentement. Venez découvrir les intrigues de la cour de Panem, entre amour, pouvoir, romances et trahisons.


Je vous présente ici mon **A**lternative **U**niverse, Katniss et tous nos petits personnages des tomes 1 et 2 de Hunger Game dans un temps ancien, entre royauté, trahison, usurpations. A la cour du roi Snow, tous les coups sont permis.

_Je n'aime pas les descriptions, elles ont tendance à gâcher la surprise sur une histoire alors je vous en prie, ne vous fiez pas au résumé que j'ai écrit !_

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. J'ai essayé de conserver leurs caractères et leurs relations, mais en les adaptant à ma sauce, alors, attendez-vous à tout !_

* * *

><p><em>Et elle se précipite, la jolie danseuse. Elle fait voler le ruban qui entoure sa taille et laisse glisser les doigts impétueux sous son corsage. Elle laisse la nuit s'emparer d'elle et la folie l'envahir. Elle lui appartient. Pour toujours et à jamais.<em>

Le vent se lève sous le joug de la nuit qui tombe. Le soleil, lentement, laisse décroitre ses reflets orangées pour que la lune commence son règne. Dans le lointain, des bruits résonnent. Des sons étranges envahissent la pénombre qui s'abat sur les maisonnées. Le peuple se terre, apeuré, sous l'emprise d'un roi fou.

Dans l'une des maisons, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns tressés borde le lit de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière s'endort rapidement, épuisée par le travail aux champs qu'elle a dû accomplir toute la journée. Elle est maigre et a le teint pâle, l'apparence fragile. Chaque hiver, le médecin du village voisin murmure qu'elle ne survivra pas. Et pourtant, elle est toujours là, le visage innocent et les paupières fermées dans un repos tranquille.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns passe tendrement sa main dans les mèches blondes éparpillées sur l'oreiller avant de se lever et de quitter la minuscule chambre qu'elle partage avec sa sœur. Elle rejoint l'unique autre pièce de la petite maison qui sert à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger et de chambre pour sa mère. Cette dernière se tient devant le feu, les mains tendues pour se réchauffer.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen.<strong>

- Katniss, dit une voix. Peux-tu aller chercher de l'eau à la pompe ?

J'acquiesce et sors de la maison, habituée à effectuer tous les travaux pénibles depuis que mon père est mort à la guerre. Parfois, je me rappelle de ce à quoi ressemblait ma vie avant que cela arrive. Nous étions pauvres et les temps étaient rudes – la plupart de nos voisins avaient été décimés par la dernière épidémie – mais nous étions heureux. Heureux comme on peut l'être dans des temps aussi durs, mais heureux malgré tout.

J'actionne la pompe plusieurs fois afin d'en faire jaillir l'eau tandis que l'obscurité de la nuit s'empare peu à peu du paysage.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Je sursaute, surprise l'espace d'un instant par cette voix que je reconnais pourtant. Je me retourne et croise les yeux gris de mon ami d'enfance.

- Tu ne devrais pas jaillir comme ça de l'obscurité !

Gale laisse un sourire transparaître sur son visage. Il me pousse gentiment et prend la pompe à deux mains. Il est bien plus fort que moi et ses gestes, précis et rapides, remplissent rapidement le seau d'eau. Lorsqu'il se tient à nouveau droit, il se tourne vers moi et me demande :

- Quand vas-tu te libérer d'elle ?

Je baisse les yeux, ramasse le seau et réponds d'une voix neutre :

- Je ne peux pas laisser Primmrose, Gale.

- Tu te fais vieille, Katniss.

Ses paroles sont des armes qu'il me lance sans précaution. Bien sûr que je le sais : à dix-sept ans, je devrais déjà être mariée. Je devrais déjà avoir trouvé un homme à qui m'unir, je devrais même déjà avoir des enfants. Le monde ne m'attendra pas, et pourtant, parfois, j'espère que Gale le fera.

Il glisse son index et son pouce sous mon menton et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y a là bien plus de tendresse que ce que n'importe qui pourrait vouloir, mais ce n'est pas assez.

- Epouse-moi.

Sa voix est douce, tendre, tout comme les lèvres d'où s'échappent les mots. Il me surprend à les observer et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

- Epouse-moi, Katniss !

C'est déjà la cinquième fois qu'il me le demande et je sais qu'il finira par se lasser, par trouver une autre que moi. Mais quelque chose m'empêche d'accepter sa proposition. Pourtant Gale a réussi à s'élever : il est devenu soldat dans la garde royale. L'épouser me permettrait de prétendre à bien plus qu'une simple masure au milieu des champs.

- Si je laisse Primrose à ma mère, elle serait capable de la vendre au plus offrant ou au premier prétendant qui pourrait la débarrasser du fardeau qu'elle représente pour elle.

Le sourire disparait de son visage, comme à chaque fois.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te le propose, Katniss, me lance-t-il d'une voix plus rude. Saisis ta chance. Choisis la liberté, choisis le bonheur, choisis-moi !

Mais mon cœur ne me pardonnerait jamais d'abandonner ma sœur, alors, d'un simple hochement de la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux, je refuse.

Sa mâchoire se crispe, ses yeux me transpercent et sa douleur m'étouffe.

- Il y a une fille, lâche-t-il d'une voix dure. La fille de mon officier. Il m'a laissé entendre que si je l'épousais, je gagnerais quelques terres avec sa dot.

Je repousse l'amertume et les ressentiments et, avec tout ce que cela me coûte, je lui dis d'une voix douce :

- Alors épouse-là, Gale. Sors-toi de ce village, de cette misère. Je ne suis pas le bon choix, moi. Epouse-là.

Il ne me répond pas, serre les lèvres et recule doucement sans me quitter des yeux. Peut-être me grave-t-il dans ses souvenirs maintenant qu'il glisse entre mes doigts. Il a finalement atteint son cheval alezan et se décide à m'adresser un dernier mot.

- Adieu.

Il monte sur son cheval et disparait. Je tombe à terre, pressant les rebords du seau d'eau entre mes doigts, retenant un sanglot de douleur. J'ai le souffle court et je peine à respirer tant j'ai l'impression d'être compressée par ma simple tristesse. Pardon, Gale. Pardon Katniss. Je nous ai laissé tomber, une fois de plus, pour les jolis yeux de ma petite sœur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous prie de me laisser vos impressions par reviews : vos attentes, vos craintes, vos questionnements, tout cela pour me guider quand à la tournure que je devrais donner à cette histoire :)<strong>_


End file.
